An Almost Peaceful Breakfast
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Miss M wakes up early to have breakfast to avoid the chaos in the kitchen when the rest of her teammates wake up. She gets surprise company to join her and for once everything's peaceful...well almost. Supermartain mixed with Wally's waffle obsession.


**I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**A Almost Peaceful Morning **

Miss Martian aka Megan Morse sat at the island in the kitchen of the Justice Cave, it was almost seven o'clock morning and most of the members of Young Justice did not wake till eight. But the martian could not adjust to sleeping in later, so she usually woke up early and got ready for the day, showering and eating breakfast before the boys woke up and caused natural chaos in the bathrooms and crowd the kitchen, fighting for what cereal or food item that they wanted.

Megan enjoyed eating in their company but sometimes it was hectic actually _getting _something to get herself. For now, she chose to sit back and watch when Dick and Wally fight over the last toaster waffle or piece of bacon every morning. Though, she also took time to observe Kaldur and Superboy's behavior during breakfast. They were more alike than anyone she's seen, they we're both strongly opinionated and polite but Kaldur was more of a authority figure and kept the peace in a soft spoken manner, while Superboy was more blunt and takes more...aggressive outtakes. The other day, when Wally was wrestling with lighting the stove Superboy got fed up and lit it with a match...he had to help Red Tornado repair the kitchen after that.

Stifling a giggle, Megan stood up from her stool and walked over to the newly refurbished stainless steel cabinets (as was most of the kitchenware in the room) to retrieve a small bowl and spoon from the cupboard and drawer. She placed them on the counter to retrieve the new box of Coco puffs on the top shelf. Seeing Megan couldn't reach the shelf, she hovered up to get the box and moved on to fetch the small basin of milk from the fridge. Once with all her material for her breakfast she carried them over to the island and sat back down and poured the cereal into the bowl.

_"Slide the box over here, please."_

"Oh!" Megan gasped, jumping in her stool to see Superboy sitting on a stool next to her side of the island with a bowl and spoon in his hands.

A amused smile quirked up on his lips. "Good morning,"

"Superboy...you startled me."

"I know," he said plainly. "The box, if I may?"

Megan passed the clone the box. "I didn't hear you come in," Of course she didn't, no one can but Superman.

"I know that too." Was he trying to start banter with her?

"So..." She muttered. "Why are you up so early?"

Superboy poured in milk with his cereal. "I decided to follow your lead and eat early...it would help keep my...temper down."

"Have you tried taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds?"

"Why?"

"It might help calm your agitation level down."

"Will it work?"

"It does for me but I countdown from ten to one."

"Hm...Alright." Pregnant silence then eloped between them as they then engaged in their little 'mind chat' chat-room. Allowing each other to roam in each others minds as they ate. They thought-discussed about their new discoveries of Earth and about their teammates. Finally, Superboy spoke up. "Megan, what was your home world like?"

"Mars?" The martian quipped, it was a sensitive subject to talk about since...since she had to desert her plant to avoid the war. "Well, it's not a happy story."

Superboy sensed her discomfort. "I'm sorry, your hurt."

"No it's just..."

"Just what?" The clone lowered his voice as if he were afraid someone might hear them. His free hand, moved to rest on her bare knee, covering it entirely. Megan shivered under the calloused yet cool skin of his hand, prickling the hair on the back of her neck.

"My parents..."

"Hey Suppey, Miss M!" Wally West shouted, zooming into the room with brilliant speed and sitting across from them with a plate of waffles already in front of him. Kaldur and Dick filed in behind him moments later and prepared their breakfast as well, Dick quickly noticed Wally had the last of the waffles.

The boy wonder scowled. "Give me one, KF!"

"You had some yesterday!"

"Nuh uh, you had three and now five today! Give me at least one!"

"No!" Dick made a grab for KF's plate, the speedster ran to the other side of the room. "Nice try!"

Kaldur rolled his eyes and looked at the two early risers."Sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Fairly,"

Megan glanced at Superboy, his facial expression went from calm to growing agitation. His fingers began to squeeze her knee tighter, his trimmed nails dug slightly into her skin. Biting her lip, Megan glanced at the quarreling teens. Wally was holding the bowl above Dick's head and holding him down with the other hand, all the while shouting.

"Kaldur?"

The merman glanced up from his newspaper. "Yes?"

"Stop them."

"Wh-"

At that moment Dick punched Wally in the gut and tackled him to the ground, the plate of waffles went sailing into the air and landed right on Superboy's head. The plate clattered to floor as sticky syrup drizzled from his hair down to his nose. That was the last straw.

Time stood still as if it was holding it's breath.

Megan held her breath as she watched the clone's eyes close, his brows knitted together, his emotions conflicting on his face. His fingers flexing on her knee, his chest beginning to heave.

_Superboy? Superboy, remember what I said, count down and-_

_**Crash!**_

The martian jumped in fright as the stool went whizzing through the air and shattered through the glass of the large picture window, disappearing off the cliff. She looked over at Superboy in fright and disappointment.

"Superboy..."

Said hero huffed and charged after the stool, vaulting out the window. After a few moments, the rest of the team glared at the fiery speedster with tired expression.

The redhead arched his brow. "Heyyy don't look at me! SB's the one who'd got a problem with waffles."

Megan sighed.

It was _almost _a peaceful morning.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
